bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlotte Richards
Charlotte Richards is a main character introduced in the third season of Lucifer Morningstar. She is a tough, educated, and powerful attorney working at the DA's office, eventually becoming the Assistant District Attorney of Los Angeles. Shortly after being almost murdered and being put into a coma, Aurora took on her body as a human form while looking out for Lucifer. She was resurrected by Aurora as she left Earth to join God and the other Primordial Beings. Once she was resurrected, Charlotte started to retreat her actions and took a job in the D.A.'s office, even to the point where she becomes Asst. D.A. However, Charlotte was killed by Lieutenant Marcus Pierce in Quintessential Deckerstar. History Early Life Charlotte Richards was a defense attorney at Richards and Wheeler, a high-end law firm in Beverly Hills. Many of her clients were criminals whom she knowingly helped out of legal problems. She was married to Elliot Richards and together they had multiple children. Charlotte was having an affair with Brad Wheeler, her partner at the firm. Before she was murdered, she was working on a sensitive case with the FBI to bring Victor Perez's cartel down. The only other person at the firm who knew the details of the case was Liam Pickering. When Charlotte went to meet their informant, Marco Sanchez, at Hotel Gleam, Pickering murdered both of them with a screwdriver, trying to frame Jimmy the Carpenter (one of Perez's men who, unknown to Pickering, was already dead). Chloe and Lucifer investigated the case with Dan's and Ella's assistance. Lucifer Morningstar Season 2 In "The Good, the Bad and the Crispy", Aurora departs Charlotte's body to join God and the other Primordial Beings on their "family getaway". As Dan examines Charlotte's body, she awakens, surprising Lucifer. It quickly becomes clear that Aurora resurrected Charlotte when she left and Charlotte shows no memory from the time period Aurora controlled her body. She is then taken away by paramedics who believe her fall from the Santa Monica Pier is the reason for her confusion. Season 3 In "Welcome Back, Charlotte Richards", Charlotte shows up at Lucifer's apartment, which causes him to briefly believe that his mother has returned, only to be horrified as Charlotte kissed him. Lucifer explains to her that they are not nor will they ever be lovers but admits that they do have a complicated history. Finally broken, she confides in Lucifer about her problems. By putting together pieces of what she remembers, she guesses that she went to Hell, even though she believes she is a good person. At the end of "Quintessential Deckerstar", Charlotte is shot by Marcus Pierce. She is then carried by Amenadiel to Heaven after his wings come back. Personality Like any high-level defense attorney, Charlotte is strong, intelligent, and confident. She knowingly helped guilty criminals get away with their crimes using loopholes. She was unfaithful to her husband, having an affair with Brad Wheeler. After her resurrection from Hell, Charlotte tries her best to hide the fact that she cannot remember the past few months. She believes people will think she is insane. After having a conversion with Lucifer about her memories of Hell, which she tried to shrug off, she realizes that helping criminals get away with their crimes caused her damnation. She decides that she has to change to prevent going to Hell again and takes a job at the D.A.'s office. She is comfortable with confiding with Lucifer and they have a growing friendship. Abilities and Skills * Genius-level Intellect/Master lawyer: Charlotte is a respected, excellent, and highly intelligent attorney, graduating law school with an offer to work as a defense attorney at Richards and Wheeler, a successful law firm in Los Angeles, and later taking a job in the D.A.'s office, and eventually, gaining the position of Assistant District attorney of Los Angeles; as Charlotte has successfully prosecuted many criminals and presumably has never lost a case. Her ability to use the legal system to her advantage allowed her to help others and herself both inside and outside the court while looking at every aspect before making up her mind. * Expert detective: Charlotte's experiences as a lawyer make her a capable investigator and she has exceptional instincts. * Network: Being Assistance District Attorney of Los Angeles, Charlotte has access to the resources of her office and her own connections with the Los Angeles Police Department. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Main Characters